


He Never Wanted to

by teannamon



Series: Prompt Requests [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm sleep deprived, If not Idk if you have a heart jk, Like no joke I almost cried writing some lines here, Memories, Sad, Tumblr Prompt, You will be sad, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teannamon/pseuds/teannamon
Summary: “All I wanted was you.”Tumblr prompt request for Gabriel/Emily.





	He Never Wanted to

“All I wanted was you.” Gabriel spoke through the glass chamber of his wife. Her body still and not responding like it always had for these past 5 years.

Five years of fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir for their miraculouses to bring her back.

Five years of longing for their family to be complete again.

Five years of failure.

But he will have an eternity of loving her.

Which is why he had to do this.

“I’m sorry, Love, but I know this is the right thing to do” he pushed the button to stop the chamber’s preservation capabilities. He dropped down on his knees as he cried, remembering all the atrocities he had done to get to this point.

He had akumatized innocent people of Paris, put his son in danger countless times, and fixated his lifestyle on being a villain called Hawk Moth.

‘She wouldn’t want this. If it were me in that state, she’d make superheroes to save me’

The chamber hissed as it’s shutting down slowly.

_“Hey Gabe?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Can you stay with me til forever?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Cause I want to ok!”_

_A young Gabriel laughed, “Of course Em”_

He can hear the sirens approaching the mansion, accompanied by the protests of the people of Paris.

_“Will you marry me?”_

_Tears streamed down Emilie’s face as she tackled Gabriel on the floor of their apartment._

_“So is that a yes?”_

_Still sobbing her eyes out of happiness she nodded as they sat on the floor now. He chuckled as he placed the ring on her finger, “You’re such a drama queen”_

_“Well can you blame me? This is all I ever wanted”_

Gabriel stood up and walked out of the chamber room as slow as he can while fiddling with the ring on his finger. 

_“Adrien” Emilie mumbled while rubbing her swollen belly._

_“What was that?”_

_“Adrien Agreste, seems like a perfect name for our perfect boy”_

_Her husband beamed and placed his hands over hers, “If that’s what you want. I think Adrien will love it”_

Arriving at his office he can see the blue and red lights flashing through the window. His assistant waiting for him with swollen eyes, still keeping a level of professionalism despite the current situation they are in. 

_“Don’t do it Emilie!”_

_“These people need help, Gabriel. I can’t just leave them”_

_“Didn’t you hear? That miraculous is damaged, it can destroy you”_

_“I know that and I trust that you will bring me back if I do.”_

_“No! Not this time, Emilie. I can’t do what you want this time”_

_“I promise this will be the last time and then we can do what you want after.” she turned around “Duusu, transform me”_

This was not what he wanted. 

He never wanted to become a terrorist.

He never wanted to hurt innocent people.

He never wanted to hurt his son, Chat Noir, Adrien. Their sweet Adrien.

Nor his partner, Ladybug, Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

All his life he did whatever she wanted because he loves her so much with feelings he can’t even begin to describe. When given the chance to do what he wanted for a change he did but he failed.

All he ever wanted was Emilie.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sad? Cause I am lmao... 
> 
> Anyways asks and requests always open on my tumblr... just a disclaimer that I work on them on my own time :>


End file.
